


【天然】学院派

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【天然】学院派

　　1.  
　　八月的天，焦热得能把人心烤熟了。  
　　相叶雅纪走在街上，觉得自己身上到处能闻到肉香味，满头大汗浇得眼前都被迷迷茫茫的雾打得精湿，就差连舌头都伸出来排解汗液。  
　　“啊好热——好热——为什么这么热啊……”  
　　小声自言自语着，像在埋怨什么人。  
　　回家一定T恤衫全湿透了……他稍微把衣领拉得远离皮肤一些，松松垮垮耷拉下去，贴在身上的感觉湿哒哒的糟糕得不得了。  
　　马路面上好像能看见蒸汽啊。相叶站在家门前慢腾腾掏出钥匙，脑袋里只剩下浆糊在晃荡着。  
　　“おかえり。”  
　　“呜哇！”  
　　刚进门就被什么东西扑过来，吓得相叶一屁股坐倒在玄关，看清人脸以后才安下心来，伸手抱住对方在房间里晾得很清凉的身体，笑得毫无阴霾。  
　　“……啊，おーちゃん，ただいま。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“这么早就去打棒球了？”  
　　相叶接过大野智递过来的水咕咚咕咚一口气灌下肚，狠呼了一口气感慨着“啊活过来了”，先冲去把T恤扔到洗衣篮里才在浴室里有些模糊地喊了句是啊。  
　　“诶——玩的开心吗？”  
　　大野晃到浴室门口，隔着一层磨砂玻璃对里面有一搭没一搭地提问，相叶也就有一搭没一搭地回答他。本来说着今天队员某某人带了女朋友来拿了便当真是令人羡慕，不知怎么突然就变成后天据说要下雨也不知道比赛会不会取消，然后再被大野拐带到等到开学以后再过多长时间便是文化祭。  
　　“说起来！おーちゃん你后天要来看比赛吗？！”  
　　浴室门突然被推开，里面人甩着毛巾抖落一圈水，大野笑着叫了一声别这样啦赶紧把门拉上。  
　　相叶还很坚持地在浴室里咚咚向外敲着门：“ね～ねー、おーちゃん会不会来啊？”  
　　“相葉ちゃん好好洗完澡而且那天是晴天的话我就去啦。”  
　　隔着玻璃里面欢呼着的声音也蛮聒噪的，大野想了想又加了一句：“可是我是雨男，说不定带上我反而会下雨哦。”  
　　相叶这次腰间围着浴巾走出来，像是保证什么似的拍拍大野的肩膀：“没关系的，只要おーちゃん能来就一定没关系的。”  
　　是吗？大野刻意歪着头看他。  
　　……嘛我也不确定啦但是总之一定会有好事发生啦。相叶视线游移片刻又转回来笃定地回盯住大野。  
　　  
　　  
　　“相葉ちゃん，暑假作业你写的怎么样了？”  
　　相叶手里举着正翻页的漫画书一僵，然后被哈哈哈的笑声蒙混过去。  
　　大野钉在漫画上的视线上移看着不断耸动着的下巴，也笑起来。  
　　“去找翔ちゃん借来看看吧。”  
　　“唔嗯，就这么办吧。”  
　　相叶抱着大野笑作一团在地板上滚了几个圈，住在不远地方樱井家里的好学生樱井翔不由自主打了个喷嚏。  
　　

　　“说起来晚上是不是有祭典？”  
　　漫画看完被扔到一边，正无聊的当口，相叶枕着胳膊看一边坐着画速写的大野，突然冒出来一句。  
　　大野沉默了片刻才慢腾腾回答他：“……唔，好像吧。”  
　　“……”  
　　相叶在地板上打了个滚，弹起来从后面猛地抱住大野：“おーちゃん我们出去玩吧！”  
　　大野手中笔被冲击撞得在纸上歪歪扭扭留下一道深深痕迹。  
　　“………”  
　　“…………”  
　　  
　　人群重重中相叶努力跟着大野的脚步，有点懊恼自己的体格最近长得太快在这种时候迈不开步子，只能不断跟别人说着抱歉啊抱歉啊然后穿破层层阻碍前进，最后终于拉上大野的胳膊。  
　　“おーちゃん别生气了嘛。”  
　　大野很平常地回头看他：“我没在生气啊。”  
　　诶没在生气吗？  
　　相叶还发愣，大野却又迈开脚步往人堆里扎，他只好跟上去，努力在人群中想抓住那一抹棕黄的毛免得自己找不见方向。  
　　  
　　前面那抹毛闪得似乎快了起来，在像被磨砂玻璃遮住的人影中忽隐忽现，相叶不得不把步伐迈得更开，在人流中艰难地横冲直撞试图破开一条道路。  
　　即使沿街店铺再多，灯光也无法照进夜晚的昏暗，相叶只觉得胸腔里的东西砰通砰通跃动越发失控，只能停下脚步弯腰捂住右胸剧烈喘息着，眼前又是那片汗水凝成的烟雾。  
　　他眯着眼睛喘着粗气抬头往前方瞥去，已经看不见大野的身影了。  
　　胸腔里的节奏像要跳脱出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　“相葉ちゃん？你怎么了——呜啊！”  
　　大野手刚拍上相叶的肩膀，就被拽着手腕一下子扯进对方怀里。  
　　他本来还想挣扎几下，不过听见相叶从嗓子里嘶嘶哈哈呼出来的气息，立刻就停下动作，手贴在相叶背上，像安抚小孩子一样轻轻拍着。  
　　慢慢相叶就安静下来。周遭的声音潮水一般涌过来，熙熙攘攘纷纷杂杂。  
　　“回家吗？”  
　　“……不、难得出来一次，再逛一逛吧。”  
　　相叶把埋在大野肩窝里的脸抬起来，漆黑的瞳孔里像有缤纷的烟花炸开。  
　　  
　　  
　　2.  
　　相叶雅纪和大野智是表兄弟，小时候两家人联系并不特别紧密，小孩子们也只见过几次面，后来大野家搬家到相叶家对面，两人上了同一所高中，才算熟悉起来。  
　　其实真正能称为朋友的时间并不长，相叶和大野都是认生的人，搬完家送见面礼时说起小时候的见面彼此都是尴尬得不行，明明想不起来什么还要配合大人的说辞作出以后要相亲相爱的姿态，到了学校也是，好巧不巧座位被安排到一起，下课以后面面相觑着不知该说什么好，这样的状态持续了大概一个月。  
　　直到某天上课的时候老师一个点名，大野不小心把课本碰到地上，相叶弯腰帮他去捡，正好看见上面的德川家茂的脸被画成龙珠里的弗里曼。  
　　“……啊、那个……”  
　　大野小声说着，把手伸过来要把书拿回去。  
　　“抱歉抱歉、一不小心就看见了。”相叶也小声笑着把书还给他，眼睛闪闪发亮盯着大野的脸：“你画的真厉害啊。”  
　　“还好吧。”大野有些害羞地笑笑，“上课都没在听讲，全在画画了。”  
　　“原来你上课一直在课本上写写画画是在做这个吗？”  
　　相叶声音渐渐大起来，讲台上老师看了他一眼点了个名，相叶咧咧嘴有些心虚地吐吐舌头，大野也便柔和笑笑安静下去。  
　　  
　　之后两人说的话也渐渐多起来，虽然没到亲友的地步，但偶尔也会因为父母联系到彼此家里去看看。  
　　直到又过了段时间，花粉症开始在全国上下瘟疫般蔓延开来，相叶天天戴着厚实口罩围巾咳得两眼通红，大野在一边看着都觉得难受。偏偏相叶还有哮喘，上课中突然剧烈咳嗽起来，就只能被送回家休息。  
　　大野被班长樱井翔拜托去给相叶送作业，进了他房间搬了椅子坐在相叶床边，看着还没说上几句话就又咳得昏天暗地的相叶，不知怎么就忍不住伸手拍了拍他后背。  
　　咳嗽的节奏很诡异地停顿了一下，相叶愣住，抬头看了看大野。  
　　大野自己还在懵懂着的时候，连反应的时间都没有就被一把拉过去，紧紧抱住了。  
　　  
　　“等、相葉ちゃん？”  
　　“……啊，おーちゃん，好厉害，感觉好多了。”  
　　什么意思？大野怔愣着看上方相叶的脸，对方也正一脸新奇地盯着自己。  
　　绵延不绝的咳嗽声不知什么时候终止了。  
　　  
　　  
　　3.  
　　发现了大野之于自己的治愈力，相叶却反而不主动接近大野了。  
　　大野手里拿着作业本看挺大个个子却缩在墙角里的相叶，觉得很心累：“相葉ちゃん，你到底为什么要躲我啊？”  
　　最开始意识到两个人的身体接触对相叶的病有出乎预料的良性效果时候，他们都还挺高兴的，相叶捂着大野的脑袋在自己怀里揉了一会儿笑得有点吵，大野也感觉自己能帮上点忙配合地任他揉乱自己头发，突然相叶就啊了一声动作僵住，然后唰一下放开大野，自己跳下床边叨咕着不行不行这样不好，边一屁股坐到地上，隔着一点距离抽抽鼻子对大野说：“抱歉啊おーちゃん这样对你不公平，你还是回去吧。”  
　　大野丈二和尚摸不着头脑，刚走过去两步就被相叶还含着砂质的声音给挡了回去：“真的别过来了！你还是回去吧。”  
　　“あ、相葉ちゃん……？”  
　　明明靠近一些会感觉舒服一点的不是吗？大野看着相叶刚分开没多长时间就又红肿起来的眼睛鼻尖，又看看相叶仿佛他再接近一点就要把身体按进墙里的气势，动作就卡壳在进退不得的状态。  
　　大野试图跟他晓之以情动之以理：“相葉ちゃん，你要是有什么顾虑的话我觉得不用担心的，刚才那样稍微感觉好一点说不定也是心理作用呢，不会传染给我啦。”  
　　相叶的表情犹豫了一瞬，又摇了摇头，回到那副看上去有点脆弱的坚决模样。  
　　大野又想了想，说道：“就算要身体接触我也不会觉得讨厌相葉ちゃん哦。”  
　　这次相叶的表情变化像是有点害羞，摆摆手哭笑不得说着不是这个问题啦。  
　　这也不是那也不是，到底是想怎样？  
　　大野眉毛一纠，连给相叶反应的时间都没就大踏步走过去手按在对方肩膀上：“有话就说明白，你这么躲着我又不是办法。”  
　　相叶愣住，惊异地上下打量了眼前这个气势高了自己一头的小个子几遍，像第一天认识他，自己摸摸后脑勺嗯嗯啊啊左顾右盼视线在房间墙壁上游移一圈，才无奈地苦笑：“……为了这种事接近什么的，感觉像在利用你一样，我觉得不太好。”  
　　大野抬抬眉毛，嘴巴张张像要说话。  
　　大概要被说是神经衰弱到在胡思乱想些什么吧……相叶有些认命地想，未曾想却被按着后颈一把拉下来，额头都贴近到能感受彼此体温的地步。  
　　“……诶？おーちゃん？”  
　　“……”  
　　明明都是男生，相叶微垂了视线看大野近在咫尺的眼角和眼皮上小小的痣，觉得心跳莫名其妙变得快了起来。  
　　“只要稍微靠近一点，相葉ちゃん的脸色看起来就会好一些呢。”  
　　“……唔、啊啊、是吗？所以说感觉有点奇怪啦还是别……”  
　　“可是我靠近相葉ちゃん以后也会觉得很舒服啊。”  
　　“诶？”  
　　大野松开拉着相叶的手，像什么少年漫画里剧情一样拍拍自己胸口：“只要靠近的话就会觉得这里很轻快呢，所以相葉ちゃん一定也可以治愈我的。”  
　　相叶怔愣了看着大野温和笑容一会儿，呜嗷叫着扑过去用力抱住了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　两人关系一路高歌突飞猛进到旁人叹为观止的地步，下了课要交头接耳放了学要勾肩搭背，不知道的还以为是上辈子修来的亲昵。  
　　于是相叶雅纪正牌竹马二宫和也有话要说。  
　　他跟相叶当真是穿着一条开裆裤长大的根红苗正一号亲友，连他家里哪条床单没被尿湿过哪个缝隙里夹着小黄书都知道的一清二楚，突然发现自己每天放学用来蹭饮料喝的移动钱包被一团面包勾走了，当然需要对此采取点措施。  
　　“……所以，你的措施就是每天跑去蹭大野智的午饭？”  
　　二宫抖抖肩膀瞥了眼一脸微妙表情的浓颜男：“有什么不满吗？”  
　　“当然有！”松本润啪一下拍在桌子上：“他中午只吃面包你们两个是要一起营养不良吗？！”  
　　  
　　  
　　“おーちゃん你尝尝这个跟这个？”  
　　（嚼嚼嚼）“挺好吃的。”  
　　“那这个跟这个呢？”  
　　（嚼嚼嚼）“……嘛，也不错。”  
　　“那那那这个这个这个……”  
　　二宫和松本抱着胳膊远远观望那边两个创新食材吃法的两个人，或者说在吃的就大野一个，相叶是负责把诸如麻婆豆腐与香蕉混合在一起喂食的人。  
　　“营养不良倒还不至于，但我觉得你要是有拯救味觉白痴的宏伟愿望，还是先准备好胃药加入那两个人才好。”二宫拍拍已经僵住的松本的肩膀。  
　　  
　　  
　　松本润和相叶大野他们班班长樱井翔挺熟的，一起去补习班偶尔就会听说些班级里的趣事。  
　　而相叶雅纪这个名字出现的频率当真是高的可怕。今天他可能不小心把棒球扔到了校长脸上，昨天他应该是把教导主任的假发当着众多老师的面摘了下来，下午自习看鬼故事被老师一拍后脑勺吓得嗷一嗓子声音直穿云霄……种种种种简直就像哪里的漫画主人公一样千奇百怪的好笑经历都让他碰上过。  
　　不过最近似乎是安分了不少，取而代之的是大野智被点名的次数直线上升。  
　　松本润和大野智是同一个美术社的，对他也算熟悉，平时挺温和的一个人，虽然喜欢挖鼻屎上课不是画画就是打盹，总体来说还是个挺好说话好欺负的人。  
　　所以当听说他和相叶混在一起之后总觉得这世界真奇妙。  
　　单独一个就足够负离子的存在，居然还凑到了一起，不是亲眼所见他真没法想象那到底是怎样的画面。  
　　不过亲眼所见以后松本润又觉得释然了。  
　　单说个话都要时不时很有默契地停下来看看对方然后笑得很不知所以，这两人的波长大概也就彼此能互相理解了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“おーちゃん，身体很柔软啊。”  
　　“有吗？……可是我体前屈成绩超烂的。”  
　　相叶看着大野的苦笑，歪歪头说道：“但是投球什么的，姿势都很轻易就能做得幅度很大啊，肩膀和腰的部分。”  
　　“诶？我没怎么注意过啊……”  
　　“就是这样——”相叶把双手抻得大开扭了个诡异的姿势，然后看看大野的笑容自己也觉得不对劲，说着我不行啦你来试试就能做到的，拉着大野又是压腰又是踢腿。  
　　“你看吧，果然有的地方就很柔软嘛。”  
　　两个人把胳膊缠在一起扭了个有些夸张的探戈动作，脸贴着脸腰顶着腰。  
　　大野眨眨眼睛觉得相叶再低低头就能让他啃到对方的鼻尖：“能做到是能做到……不觉得哪里有点奇怪吗？”  
　　相叶漆黑的瞳孔里清明无辜一片：“什么？哪里奇怪？”  
　　——不管哪里都很奇怪啦体育课上是要做伸展运动不是让你们脸对脸交换呼吸啊老师我要换组员啊啊啊啊！！！by：一旁围观找不到墨镜只好含泪吐槽的单身汉樱井翔。  
　　  
　　  
　　4.  
　　6点钟，天色已经蒙了层灰蓝。大野手里拿着涂满棒球队员的速写簿靠在墙边，无意识地叼着铅笔杆仰望远处建筑物顶上的风向鸡，被身旁突然拍上来的手吓了一跳，不过从相叶的角度看也只是身体略微一缩，回过头来时表情并无什么波澜。  
　　“勝った！”  
　　刚转身就被相叶抱住了，胳膊很大力地勒在脖颈上，大野呼吸一滞，苦笑着拍拍相叶后背等他自己放开手：“…那太好了。”  
　　“所以就说おーちゃん来的话一定会有好事发生啦！”  
　　相叶笑得眼睛都眯成缝，汗珠顺着额头一路蜿蜒着滑下来，大野ふふふ地含糊笑着说我又不是吉祥物，捡起放在一边的书包：“回家吗？”  
　　“嗯！……啊对了今天NINO借了我自行车，要一起坐吗？”  
　　“诶？但是自行车不是不能带人吗？”  
　　相叶直接揽着他肩膀把他拉走，边走边用相当无所谓的开朗语气道：“只是这么一小段路没关系的啦！”  
　　不不不这不是没关系的事吧。大野心里想着，微微仰起头看相叶的侧脸，对方像是察觉到，转过来又朝他咧开个笑容。  
　　……まいいや。他撇开视线，嘴角也忍不住翘起来。  
　　  
　　夜风吹在脸上，和白天截然不同的清爽，大野手扶着车后座，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
　　“着凉了？”  
　　相叶试图回过头来看他，大野连忙把他的头掰回去：“你先看路啦。”  
　　“ね、回答我嘛，身体不舒服吗？”  
　　“没什么……就是有点呛鼻子……”  
　　后面的句子声音逐渐小下去，相叶后仰着头迎着风喊道：“什么？”  
　　大野却不再说话了，自行车沿着长长长长的坂道冲下去，他按着车座的手因为颠簸攥在了相叶的衣角上，前面似乎因为风声呼啸显得很雀跃的人欢呼着松开握在车把上的手，风里混杂着他身上浓烈的薄荷气味，大野忍不住揉了揉鼻子。  
　　手指又攥紧了一些。  
　　  
　　“おーちゃん，今天我家没有人哟，要来住一晚吗？”  
　　在相叶家门前停下来的时候被这么问了，大野愣住一瞬就点了点头。  
　　两家父母关系都过于好了，总会时不时出去旅行，两人熟悉了以后去对方家里过夜也是常有的事情。晚饭随便吃了一点，把作业应付完又看了一会儿电视，时钟上表针已经走到了10点钟。  
　　相叶腰间围着毛巾擦着头发从浴室里走出来：“おーちゃん，可以去洗澡了哟。”  
　　“……”  
　　“……？”没听见回应，相叶往房间里望了眼，有点好笑地发现大野已经枕着速写簿睡倒在书桌上了。  
　　“おーちゃん？おーちゃん起床啦，这么睡会肩膀痛……诶是肩膀痛还是脖子僵硬来着……嘛不管了总之おーちゃん你醒醒啊。”  
　　大野睡得正沉，黏黏糊糊哼了个音节往相叶的反方向蹭了蹭。  
　　相叶没忍住喷笑出声，笑了一会儿安静下来，静静看他平静甚至透着些幸福的睡相，按在他肩上的手放轻了些力气，最后慢慢俯下身在他额角印下一个亲吻。  
　　心跳如鼓就像做了什么违背常规的事情，一秒都没到他就立刻抬起头来，深呼吸几次，掩饰什么似的抬高声线又推推大野：“ね、おーちゃん起来啦！”  
　　大野迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼睛以后被相叶连拖带拽搬到床上，好在夏天也就是穿了身T恤短裤不换也没什么关系，折腾一通关了灯，相叶也躺到床上，隔着层被子看大野模模糊糊的身形，眼睛都快要困得睁不开，又蒙着层被单拱过去小心翼翼亲了他一下，才心满意足地闭上眼睡去。  
　　  
　　最开始只有那种靠近就会得到治愈的神奇力量，不知何时却变成过于依赖亲近的关系了。  
　　看着对方温软的笑容就会感到近乎融化的幸福、听见对方有点含糊的语调就会忍不住扬起嘴角，明明都是男生但即使意识到已经变成这样也是毫无违和地接受了。  
　　因为那个人是大野智嘛。  
　　相叶这样边说着边抱着胳膊自我肯定地点头，二宫随手抽了张垫板拍在他头上：“意味不明啦バカ。”  
　　相叶笑着嚷：“喜欢就是喜欢嘛，没有办法啊。”  
　　“……呜哇キッモ、”二宫做作地搓搓胳膊一脸嫌弃，“那你就去告白咯。”  
　　不说这个还好，一提起来相叶反而蔫下去，瘫在桌子上瓮声瓮气碎碎念着：“因为怕被拒绝啊……要是被讨厌了怎么办、我不希望被他讨厌啊说不定维持现状就挺好的了…………”  
　　瞻前顾后纤细模式开启的相叶雅纪。二宫咂了下舌，伸手揉揉他头发，还没说出什么安慰的话，放学铃声骤然响起来，原本还在课桌上伏尸的相叶一下子蹦起来，抓着书包就冲了出去，临到教室门还回过神来似的转头朝二宫一挥手：“NINO明天见！”  
　　二宫伸到半空中的手就那么悬空着，直到相叶从教室里消失不见才吼着何だよそれ掀了桌。  
　　  
　　相叶一路走到美术教室，刚想推门进去，却听见里面有人在说话。  
　　声音有些模糊，却能听出是一男一女在对话，隐隐约约能听见“考虑”“心意”之类的词。  
　　他不知为何有些紧张到手脚发麻，吞吞口水想偷听不太好吧却不自觉耳朵离门越来越近，就在马上要贴上去的一瞬间门却被猛然推开了。  
　　“唔哦哦哦好痛！”  
　　相叶捂着鼻子蹲下去，从门后走出来的女生羞红着一张脸战战兢兢看着他，大野跟着她也走出门来，正和按着鼻子呼痛的相叶对上视线。  
　　“相葉ちゃん？怎么了？”  
　　大野先和那女生打了声招呼，走过来关切问道。相叶却只是盯着在无人的走廊里一路跑远的女生的背影。  
　　“……相葉ちゃん？”大野疑惑伸出手想摸摸他一直捂着的地方，相叶小声嘶了一下，却发现大野指尖碰到的地方钝钝的痛楚逐渐淡下去。  
　　  
　　“刚才那个女生，是说了什么吗？”  
　　大野有些新奇地看看相叶：“你怎么突然对这种事感兴趣了？”  
　　“……”相叶小声说着也并没很在意啦，脑袋不自觉垂下去看路上被自己踢开的小石子。  
　　“是告白的女生来着，突然就冲进来说话，把我吓了一跳呢。”  
　　相叶听着他的笑声觉得心里一阵发堵，依旧很小声说啊果然是这样呢。大野却突然走到他前面转身正对着他说道：“相葉ちゃん觉得我该怎么办呢？”  
　　“……诶？”  
　　“是接受试着交往看看呢？还是不要接受？”大野淡淡笑着，慢慢说着令人迷惑的台词，“相葉ちゃん觉得我该怎么办呢？”  
　　  
　　5.  
　　相叶?处于人生重大分叉口?雅纪。  
　　Pipipidididi,masaki.com帮帮我！  
　　  
　　——系统崩坏无法检索出答案。  
　　  
　　“诶诶诶——？！那该怎么办啊？！”  
　　大野被一下子捂住头蹲下来的相叶吓了一跳，走过去想拍拍他肩膀，相叶却又蹦起来跳到老远的地方隔着一大段的空气冲大野喊：“おーちゃん你让我好好考虑一下这么重要的事情我我我没办法这么快就作出决定来！！”  
　　“诶？”大野还没反应过来，相叶就又窜出去一段距离，直接往家的方向冲了回去。  
　　“……”  
　　大野看着他身后带起的漫画般一串灰烟的效果，苦笑着摸摸鼻尖慢悠悠地跟了上去。  
　　  
　　大野一路不紧不慢跟着相叶进了家门，与要出门买菜的相叶妈妈打了声招呼，就直接上楼敲敲门进了相叶的房间。  
　　床上正坐着一坨裹着床单被罩神情肃穆嘴里还不断念念有词的不明生物。  
　　大野好笑地走过去坐到床边，伸手拉了两下那团子的皮：“相叶ちゃん你怎么回事？”  
　　团子抖了一下，把自己的皮从大野手里拽了下来。  
　　大野觉得有趣，又去拽那床单，相叶便又扯回来。来来回回几次，大野干脆就伸手掀了盖在他眼前的那块布，相叶顶着一头乱蓬蓬的毛扭脸不看他。  
　　“相叶ちゃん你到底怎么了？”  
　　“……”  
　　相叶抓抓头发，像下了很大决心似的转过来冲着大野正坐，又擦擦脸深呼吸几次，视线游移了好一阵，咬牙道：“我……我觉得还是不要答应比较好。”  
　　“嗯，我知道。”  
　　“毕竟才是高中生，既给不了承诺又不一定能走多远说不定会伤了对方的心……咦？”  
　　相叶正绞尽脑汁列举着像是家长老师会说的长篇大论说到一半反应过来，愣愣地抬头看着大野。  
　　大野微笑着伸手拍了拍他的头，像是安抚他：“你说的我都知道，而且我也不熟悉那个女孩，所以一开始我就拒绝了。”  
　　“……诶？诶诶？！”  
　　“刚才那个问题只是开玩笑啦。还是说真的吓到你了？”  
　　那还真是抱歉，大野这么说着，轻轻把相叶乱糟糟的头发压下去一些。  
　　与其说是被吓到以后冷静下来，不如说反而安下心了。相叶想着，挺直的背也放松了，乖乖坐着让大野帮自己整理。  
　　“相叶ちゃん就连只是被这么问都会慌成这样，也没办法叫人放心嘛。”  
　　大野小声说着，相叶忍不住问道：“おーちゃん是怎么看我的事情的？”  
　　“……”大野手指顿了一下，把相叶的头按下去梳理他后脑勺的头发，表情刚刚好没有被相叶看见：“就是弟弟一样啊。”  
　　“但是我一直都对おーちゃん——”  
　　  
　　“打扰了——我进来了哦。”  
　　二宫和也正如每一部拖沓揪心恋爱剧里的电灯泡一样恰到好处地出现在门口哐哐敲了两下门板。by：被现实玩耍得没了脾气的相叶雅纪，  
　　  
　　“啊nino，好巧。”  
　　大野跟二宫打了声招呼，二宫则撇了眼正捂脸憋闷着的相叶意有所指地说了句：“是啊真巧，正赶上好时候。”  
　　相叶在大野背后冲二宫一阵比划：“@$%+；&……！”  
　　二宫轻描淡写转移大野注意力：“大野さん，他好像有话跟你说。”  
　　“嗯？”大野回头看了看，相叶依旧捂着脸无奈道：“哦不没什么。”  
　　“我是来还游戏碟的，”二宫扬了扬手里的袋子，“大野さん要是没什么事了一起回去吗？”  
　　“啊，也行，那相叶ちゃん我先走了，有什么事下次再说吧。”  
　　相叶眼巴巴看着大野拿着书包跟二宫走出去，挥挥手道：“……好，明天见……”  
　　  
　　“大野さん？大野さん你有在听我说话吗？”  
　　“啊啊……抱歉，稍微有点走神。”  
　　二宫牙痒痒地掐他屁股：“我这3分钟跟你说话你不是说嗯就是说啊你哪是走神分明就是魂游到火星去了吧。”  
　　大野依旧嗯嗯啊啊地笑着，也不躲，眼神眼看着又开始发直。  
　　二宫叹了口气道：“刚才相叶君有跟你说什么吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　大野无意识地摸了摸通红的耳垂，自言自语道：“……是啊，他是想说什么呢？”  
　　  
　　  
　　6.  
　　“你上次是想表白来着？”  
　　相叶叼着冰棍棒手插在裤兜里，仰头看着碧蓝青空，没理二宫说的话。  
　　二宫眉毛一挑，保持着蹲下的姿势一个扫堂腿踢在他脚踝上。  
　　相叶嗷一嗓子跳起来：“干什么？！”  
　　二宫手撑着脸，对他的抗议毫无反应：“我上次不是去你们家了，那时候你是想表白来着？”  
　　相叶单脚跳着蹦了一阵，不住抱怨着你还知道啊明明那时候我都下定决心了结果被你小子一下子就吓回去了好吗。  
　　“那还真是抱歉啊，”二宫挂着明显幸灾乐祸的笑容从地上坐起来拍拍他肩膀：“但是你想没想过告白完了要怎么办？”  
　　相叶敛了神情沉默了一会儿。  
　　“我已经为这些事情烦恼够久了，现在只想先把最初的一步迈出去。”  
　　  
　　台词说得挺帅啊，哪里看的？  
　　……便利店的少女漫画。  
　　  
　　  
　　“おーちゃん，今天一起回去吗？”  
　　大野正收拾着书包，闻言有些奇怪地看了相叶一眼：“不是一直一起的吗？还是你今天有事？”  
　　相叶摆摆手：“不是不是，よし！那就一起回去吧！”说着就拎着书包大踏步走出了教室。  
　　还是同手同脚。  
　　大野看着相叶莫名其妙的举动，丈二和尚摸不着头脑跟了上去。  
　　  
　　天空已经染了一层淡淡靛青，路灯和月梢一般洒着莹白的光，二重影跟着两人的步伐不断变换着角度。  
　　今天相叶ちゃん相当安静啊……大野想着，余光扫了相叶一眼，却发现他正在双眼死盯着前方，额头上不少汗珠渗出来，一副视死如归的样子。  
　　……？紧张什么呢？  
　　他正想出声询问，突然手就被什么东西严严实实包裹住了。  
　　干燥又温暖，是人的体温。  
　　大野怔愣着低头看过去，相叶的手拉着自己，摆动的幅度恰到好处配合着两人的步伐。  
　　他嘴唇动了动想说些什么，却发现相叶自己的耳根子在路灯下也是一片赤红，眼神乱飘着像在数星星，手心隐隐传来紧张的颤动。  
　　大野突然就不知道该怎么办了，只得低着头一心一意看着脚下路面，觉得手心交叠的温度一路蔓延到脸上，心跳声都要和脚步声重叠在一起。  
　　这大概是这个秋天最喧闹又安静的一个夜晚了。  
　　  
　　不知为何，从那之后，相叶时常会找机会和大野牵手，上学路上也好体育课等待期间也好回家路上也好，只要周遭没什么人看，他总会悄悄凑过来然后拉着大野的手，两个人一起安安静静或站或走。大野也从没提出过拒绝。  
　　最开始相叶还有些害羞或者紧张，后来渐渐变得坦荡起来，还会边牵手边把手拉起来炫耀似的扬一扬，冲大野笑得无比灿烂。  
　　“……”  
　　大野依旧是低下头脸上通红一片，轻轻回捏相叶的指尖。  
　　  
　　事情似乎一发不可收拾了。在美术教室被压在座位上亲吻时大野糊里糊涂地想到。  
　　窗外夕阳余晖正好，教室里只有他们两个重叠着的影子配合着娇艳的酡红在地板上涂抹着绚烂的颜色。大野手抓着画架，在相叶试图把舌尖探进唇缝里时把他推开了。  
　　实际上也没推多远，因为大野再睁开眼睛的时候就被相叶过于认真的视线钉在原位动弹不得。  
　　于是第二次第三次以及接下来许多次的接吻，他也只是紧紧闭着眼，觉得对方身上那股清凉的薄荷味快把自己淹没了。  
　　不过当相叶小声笑着说好像这次心跳加速从おーちゃん这里得不到治疗呢的时候，大野还是没忍住往他头上拍了一下。  
　　  
　　牵手和接吻什么的难道不是恋人才会做的事情吗？  
　　但是除此以外相叶对他的态度与往常并没有什么不同，依旧是像朋友一样开玩笑像朋友一样打闹，只是偶尔会用异常深沉的眼神注视着他，搞得大野无比困惑。  
　　就像现在，和往常没有两样，在相叶房间里一个人坐在桌边画画一个人坐在地板上百无聊赖地换着电视频道。  
　　和平时太过相似了，反而令人觉得不安。  
　　明明只是朋友，不是恋人却做那些事，到底是为了什么呢？他无意识咬着笔杆，眉毛也纠了起来。  
　　“ね、おーちゃん？”  
　　相叶坐在地上，盘着腿抬头看他。  
　　“……唔、嗯？”  
　　“这个，要一起看吗？”  
　　  
　　相叶扬了扬手里的东西。是一张封面上是个赤裸着上身的漂亮女性的碟片。  
　　  
　　  
　　7.  
　　到底是从什么时候开始崩坏的呢？原本的日常生活。  
　　不，说生活也不确切，只是和这个人的关系变得越来越奇怪了而已。大野从电视屏幕上移开视线撇了眼旁边的相叶，而对方正兴趣津津盯着上面正被脱光了衣服抚摸身体的女优，因为窗帘被拉的严严实实，小屋里只有屏幕上闪烁的灯光，映得相叶那双平时都找不到高光的眼睛像在闪闪发亮。  
　　大野不知怎么心里一阵别扭，想了想找不出什么原因，只好归结于身体反应，往旁边挪了挪，腿脚换了个姿势以掩饰有了反应的地方。  
　　明明都还没到可以租这种碟的年纪，也不知道相叶到底从哪里搞到这东西的。  
　　以前也不是没接触过，但顶多也就是和同学几个人凑一堆看看成人杂志之类的，这样两个人单独围在电视机前看录像却是头一遭。  
　　从各种角度来说似乎都有点糟糕。过于昏暗的房间，锁上的门，电视机传出的轻声娇吟着的声音，还有过于直白刺激的画面。  
　　最糟糕的应该是一旁人身上若有若无的薄荷香气，混杂着淡淡的体温。  
　　  
　　女优大腿被抬高，男人埋首于她腿间，摄像机很清楚地拍下了女人身体随着男人舌尖每一次的颤动，还有渐渐抬高的呻吟声。  
　　  
　　大野觉得自己从脸上到小腹热度都要烧起来，手从盘着的腿间伸出来摸摸耳朵，烫的一下子就缩了回去。  
　　下身隔着裤子大概也能看出形状了……他尴尬地刚想把手再放回去遮掩一下，相叶却突然伸手过来一把握住他的，大野受惊似的抬头看他，对方也有些生硬地笑了笑后放开了手，却并没有放回原来的位置，而是在两人身体中间的地板上撑着。  
　　距离近到令人不得不在意的程度。  
　　“ね、おーちゃん，你现在感觉怎么样……？”  
　　大野从相叶的手上硬是转移注意力，刚发出了个音节就发现嗓子都哑了：“……嗯？咳、啊啊……还好吧……”  
　　——这种问题怎么回答啊！  
　　“我感觉好热哦……おーちゃん不觉得吗？”  
　　“嗯…まあ……”大野眼神闪躲了一阵，也只是含糊地接了一句，沉默了一会儿转过头冲着相叶一股脑说道：“果、果然还是太奇怪……了……”  
　　话还没说完，他眼前就只剩下了相叶那双深井般黑不隆冬的眼睛。  
　　鼻尖都微微沁着汗，嘴唇贴合着，比刚才更热的手又覆上来。  
　　大野眼睫闪了几下，还是闭上了眼睛，仿佛像怕被吸走魂魄似的不敢和相叶对视。  
　　  
　　电视里传来的喘息声似乎变得小了些，又或许是脑子里嗡嗡作响的声响让人无暇顾及周遭那些纷扰。回过神来，两人已经抱成一团躺倒在地板上，激烈地交换着呼吸，连带着制服摩擦着发出些暧昧的声响。  
　　相叶边毫无章法啃着大野的脖子耳垂，试图在上面留下属于自己的痕迹，边在大野下身摸索着，好容易找到皮带的位置，手却被大野按住了：“等、相叶ちゃん……你想干什么？”  
　　“不是很热吗？”相叶抬起头有些无辜地眨眨眼，“还是おーちゃん不觉得难受？”  
　　是不太舒服啦……大野小声说着。但是没必要这样吧……  
　　相叶不容他反驳地一下子把皮带抽了出去。嘛嘛没关系啦，一起变得舒服吧。  
　　  
　　究竟哪里没关系啦。  
　　  
　　大野和相叶面对面跪坐着，相叶一手握住两人的器官上下撸动着，时不时垂首舔去大野脖颈上的汗还有他哽在喉咙里渐渐急促的呼吸声响，大野只是环着相叶的腰，偶尔被相叶的手摸到舒服的地方，就会抬着腰渴求似的主动用下身去蹭相叶。  
　　喘息声和电视里的声音混在一起，竟分不出来哪边更激烈一些。  
　　大野微微扬了头瞥了眼屏幕上晃动着的白花花大腿臀肉，心里竟突然生出些不满，忍不住扯了扯相叶的衣服，示意他停下来。  
　　“……？”  
　　“……把、把那个关了吧、”大野指了指电视，相叶像才反应过来似的啊了一声，手脚并用爬过去把电源线拔了，又爬回来冲大野露齿一笑：“好了，这样就没有碍事的了。”  
　　大野脸上又是一阵烧，没搭理他，只是往床边挪了挪。  
　　相叶也不像是要他回应什么，搂着大野亲昵地在他肩窝里亲了两下，带着喑哑笑意朝他耳朵根哈气：“要上床吗？”  
　　这小子是天天在便利店蹭什么漫画看才学会这么多鬼玩意的。大野心里碎碎念着，胡乱点了几下头。  
　　  
　　说到底大野是因为觉得这次突发事件（虽然看相叶的反应很可能是蓄谋已久）就是两个青春期没女友的男生偷偷摸摸互帮互助解决下生理需要问题，而且也不会给双方造成什么伤害才会在头脑混乱的情况下糊里糊涂顺水推舟跟着做下来，但当相叶把他放倒在床上并且颠倒了两人头脚位置把头埋在自己腿间时，他开始觉得这事不对劲了。  
　　“相叶ちゃん你是……唔！等、等一下……”  
　　他本来还想制止一下这事往更糟糕的走向奔去，可惜相叶张嘴一含住他的性器，他就什么话也说不出来了。  
　　大野扯着床单咬着下唇以免自己发出什么过于丢脸的声音，大腿内侧随着相叶舌头缓慢滑动的动作微微痉挛着，连从唇齿间漏出来的声音都带了点哽咽。  
　　相叶还很自觉地挺了挺自己的下身，含着大野口齿不清地说着：“おーちゃん也帮帮我嘛……”  
　　大野混混沌沌地点点头，想像相叶那样也帮他口交，但是又止不住牙关发颤，只能伸着舌尖顺着对方器官上的经络慢慢舔舐，听到相叶享受地闷哼出声，也像是受到鼓励一般越发卖力地吸吮起来。  
　　快感慢慢堆积几乎要到达临界值，大野的呻吟声渐渐拔高，只能用手帮相叶做，小腹一个劲收缩着。  
　　相叶却在这时候突然把他的腿又打开了些，舌尖顺着囊袋一路向下，在最隐秘的地方停了下来，并试探着舔了舔那个入口。  
　　大野惊得一个激灵，连忙伸手去推相叶的头：“相叶ちゃん！不要舔那里！不……呜啊！”  
　　相叶却没在意他的话，捞着大野的腰把他的姿势折成背冲着自己，掰着他的臀部很细致地舔吻起那个地方，手指就着唾液往里面慢慢探进去一个指节。  
　　大野不住弹起腰胡乱叫喊着，眼泪都快要被逼出来，粗糙的指腹在身体内部摩擦的感觉实在太过刺激，他甚至都能感觉到相叶的指甲在肠壁上轻轻划过的轨迹。  
　　在相叶伸进第三只指头的时候大野还是没克制住，咬着手腕小声哼哼着射了出来，高潮持续了几秒，但身体和脑袋都跟不上反应，只是一个劲颤抖着被相叶抬高了腰，感觉到有什么滚烫且坚硬的东西抵住自己，连句等一下都没说完就被进入了。  
　　  
　　相叶觉得自己大概此刻快幸福到死掉了。  
　　事情发展和预想中一样，大野并没有过于抵触，只是言语上反对了几下，但也很顺利地做到了最后一步。  
　　温暖又紧致的，大野最私密的地方正紧紧包裹着自己，单是这个认知就快让他缴械投降了。  
　　相叶刚想低头亲亲大野，却发现他正把脸藏在胳膊后面，身体轻轻颤抖着。  
　　“おーちゃん……？”  
　　他想把大野的胳膊拉开，大野却执拗地一个劲想挥开他的手，僵持了一会儿，相叶下身不知道不小心撞到了什么地方，大野叫了一声，胳膊也没了力气，相叶看见他的脸，吓得动也不敢动了：“…おーちゃん？你……你是在哭吗……？”  
　　大野干脆眼睛一闭不看他：“闭嘴啦……”  
　　相叶慌慌张张又小心翼翼退出来，垂头亲着大野的脸颊：“对不起、对不起，很痛吗？”  
　　大野不搭理他，相叶越发慌乱起来，止不住道着歉，眼窝里眼看着也要聚出水光。  
　　“……你是笨蛋吗……”  
　　“……诶？”  
　　大野擦擦眼睛，还是不肯直视他：“这种事情、去找喜欢的女孩子做啦，为什么要跟我……”  
　　“明明就不是因为喜欢、明明就不是恋人，为什么要做这种事情啊……”  
　　  
　　大野觉得自己真是疯了，这么软弱的话也说得出口，简直没用过头了。  
　　因为喜欢这个人，想陪在他身边，所以对这个人主动的亲近即使明白不是因为别的什么感情也可以想是因为喜欢去接受，不是早就决定好了吗。  
　　但是不是出自喜欢的做爱简直苦涩到令人反胃的程度，以至于他根本抑制不住把另外更多的东西吐露出来。  
　　“我喜欢相叶ちゃん…但是相叶ちゃん如果不喜欢我的话，就不要再做这种事情了。”  
　　大概就到这里为止了吧，和这个人的关系。大野心里一阵阵地泛苦，慢慢挪到床边想捡起自己的衣服，却被相叶从后面猛地抱住了。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢おーちゃん！最喜欢了！”  
　　“……诶？”  
　　“有无数个东京巨蛋那么大的喜欢！从地球到月球再到宇宙尽头的喜欢！想永远在一起的喜欢！！地球上、不、宇宙里最喜欢你了！！”  
　　大野怔愣着回头，相叶还在努力用类似麻婆豆腐的例子来阐述着自己的心情，边说边把大野的手拉过去按在自己胸口上。  
　　  
　　——啊，和我一样，快到作为人类简直不可思议的节奏。  
　　大野愣愣地看着相叶，他正一脸紧张地盯着自己，没有眼白的眼珠里只有大野智一个人的影子，小小的、但是异常清晰的大野智。  
　　他突然就笑起来。  
　　相叶反而被搞愣了，看着大野渐渐笑得快直不起腰，一头雾水地问他：“おーちゃん你笑什么？”  
　　“相叶ちゃん真的是笨蛋呢。”  
　　“诶？为什么？我是在认真地告白啊！”  
　　“虽然是笨蛋，但是我也最喜欢你了。”  
　　“真的吗？！呜哇太好了！！……但是笨蛋那句话就不用加了啦……”  
　　“ふふふ、因为是事实啊。”  
　　“诶？！おーちゃん——”  
　　“（啾）”  
　　“……我刚才在说什么来着？”  
　　  
　　  
　　“所以呢？你们做完全套了没有？”  
　　相叶一口水喷到远处的地上，咳嗽着不可思议地瞪着提问的二宫。  
　　罪魁祸首耸耸肩：“要不然你跟我讲这些要干什么？”  
　　相叶顺过气来，也不知想到了什么，摸着后脑勺红着脸嘿嘿笑了两声。  
　　二宫做了个呜哇的口型，抱着便当盒坐得离他远了些。  
　　相叶还没抗议什么，大野推开天台的门往上面张望了几下，相叶就放下了面包笑得一脸让二宫想打他的明媚冲大野挥了挥手。  
　　“你们两个慢慢吃吧我还是回教室打我的小怪兽去了。”二宫拍拍裤子站起来，跟一直闷头吃的樱井打了声招呼，两人一起往楼下走去。  
　　“要不要把门锁上给他们两个足够的相处空间？”樱井眼珠一转提议道。  
　　二宫故作嫌弃地撇撇嘴：“还是算了吧，我可不想每天吃饭的地方沾上什么不干净的东西。”  
　　身后大野拽了块可塑橡皮扔到了他们脑袋上，然后被相叶笑着拉了回去。  
　　哐当一声，门关上了。  
　　  
　　


End file.
